Stretch
La Stretch es un automóvil de la saga Grand Theft Auto tipo limusina que aparece en Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto Online. El vehículo es fabricado por Dundreary en la tercera y cuarta generación y por Albany en la quinta generación. Alcanza una velocidad de 65 mp/h (104,61 km/h), dificultando un poco su control. En Grand Theft Auto 2 hay dos versiones de la Stretch: la Limusina Sport y la Dementia Limousine. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City existe una variante de la Stretch, la Love Fist. Por último, en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony aparece otra variante del vehículo, la Stretch E. Características Rendimiento La Stretch es un automóvil que se caracteriza por su buena resistencia. A pesar de poseer una aceleración baja, llega a alcanzar una excelente velocidad. Su suspensión es suave, lo que garantiza un paseo cómodo por la carretera. En Grand Theft Auto IV, la limusina llega a una velocidad máxima de 187 mp/h. Diseño Es una limusina de tamaño mediano, de una extensión alargada y con unos neumáticos pequeños. A causa de su longitud, el vehículo es algo dificultoso en la hora de maniobrar a través de espacios reducidos y alrededor de las esquinas a alta velocidad, y también, al momento de evadir a los policías. La Stretch es un compartimiento de cuatro puertas, logrando solo ocupar a cuatro ocupantes. Stretch-Marca.png|Logotipo de la Stretch en GTA IV. Dundreary Marca.png|Logotipo de Dundreary, empresa fabricante de la Stretch. Sagas Grand Theft Auto En esta primera entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto, la Stretch hace su aparición por primera vez pero con el nombre de Limusina. La limusina puede ser encontrada transitando en Liberty City, San Andreas y Vice City. En Liberty City, puede ser ubicada de diferentes colores pero en San Andreas, solo es localizado en color rojo y otro en azul con la figura de un dragón en la parte posterior del techo. Éste último, es conducido por los Yakuza como su vehículo de banda. Y por último, en Vice City, solo se encuentra en color rojo. LimusinaGTA1.jpg|Limusina de color azul. LimusinaGTA1(2).jpg|Limusina con la figura del dragón, utilizado por los Yakuza. Stretch_gta1.PNG|Otra Limusina pero en color rojo, ubicado en Vice City. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 thumb|190px|La Royal Stretch en GTA: London 69. En Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, la Stretch vuelve aparecer bajo el nombre de Royal Stretch. En esta entrega, el Royal Stretch siempre se le encontrará de color negro. El vehículo luce casi igual que en la anterior entrega, cambiando solo en la ventanilla de arriba que en esta ocasión, no lo tendrá. Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 thumb|left|140px|La Bentover en GTA: London 61. En Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, la Stretch nuevamente hace su aparición pero en esta ocasión, tendrá unas cuantas variaciones. El vehículo, estará bajo el nombre de Bentover y su forma alargada ya no estará como en las anteriores juegos y pasará a un más corta. Ya no tendrá la ventanilla en la parte arriba como se había visto en Grand Theft Auto. Grand Theft Auto 2 thumb|160px|La Stretch Limusina en GTA 2. En esta entrega, el vehículo vuelve a realizar su aparición bajo el nombre de Stretch Limusina. Su diseño rectangular vuelve a aparecer y en esta ocasión, tendrá tres ventanillas cerradas en la parte de arriba del vehículo. La Stretch Limusina siempre se le verá de varios colores, con dos colores en cada automóvil; uno oscuro y el otro más claro. Se le pude encontrar transitando únicamente en el Distrito Residencial. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|left|230px|La Stretch de color gris oscuro. En el primer juego para la tercera generación, la Stretch vuelve a su modo original, tal como se había visto en Grand Theft Auto, excepto la ventanilla del techo, que en esta ocasión no lo tendrá. En el interior del coche, se puede apreciar tres asientos grises en la parte trasera del automóvil. La Stretch estará disponible en tres diferentes colores: blanco, gris claro y gris oscuro. El automóvil se le podrá encontrar andando por la Isla Staunton y parte de Costa de Vale. Es requerido junto a 15 vehículos más, en el garaje de Shoreside Vale. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|230px|La limusina en su color único. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, la Stretch aparece nuevamente, bajo el nombre de Limusina. Su diseño es mas antiguo y cuadrado que en GTA III, cambiando casi en su totalidad, en esta ocasión tendrá colocado un adorno en forma de V'' invertida y pasará a tener un faro iluminador para cada lado y extremo, en vez de dos. Otro dato destacable, es que en algunas ocasiones la limusina vendrá con una ventanilla en el lado del techo. Solo estará disponible en un solo color: gris claro. Solamente se le podrá encontrar estacionado en la mansión Vercetti, en Starfish Island. Es requerido en la segunda lista del Sunshine Autos. Grand Theft Auto Advance En Grand Theft Auto Advance, su formato será igual a la del Grand Theft Auto. En este juego, tendrá tres colores: gris claro, gris oscuro y amarillo. Será conducido por las personas de la alta clase. Suele ser visto transitando por Saint Mark's y Parque de Belleville. Alcanza una velocidad máxima de 65mph. Su música por defecto será la L.E.D.. Stretch A.PNG|La Stretch de color gris oscuro. Stretch-A.png|La Stretch de color amarillo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta ocasión, el juego traerá a la Stretch en un solo color, blanco. Su forma es algo distinta a sus antecesores poniendose en un termino medio. Por ejemplo, solo posee un faro iluminador en cada lado, tanto izquierdo como derecho. La ventanilla ya no aparece en esta entrega, al igual que el adorno trasero del coche. A pesar de poseer un solo color, se puede conseguir la Stretch de diferentes colores metiéndolo al TransFender. Aparte de los colores, se le podrá modificar las llantas, agregarle nitro y otras especialidades más. Suele ser visto andando por Vinewood, Temple, Mulholland, Calton Heights y The Strip. Es solicitado en la primera lista del pizarrón de importación y exportación, luego de finalizar la misión Customs Fast Track y en caso de entregarlo en un buen estado, se le entregará al jugador una suma de $40,000. La Stretch aumentará demasiado el Sex-Appeal, causando una ventaja en las citas con Michelle Cannes, Helena Wankstein y Katie Zhan. Stretch_SA.png|La limusina de color blanco. Stretchmodificada.png|Una Stretch modificado. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories thumb|230px|La Stretch negra en GTA: LCS. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, su diseño es igual a la del Grand Theft Auto III. Sus gráficos son mucho mejores que la del GTA III. En esta entrega, la Stretch vendrá en tres colores: negro, blanco y rojo, éste último solo estará disponible en la versión multijugador. La Stretch se le puede ver andando por Newport, Parque de Belleville y por Bosque de Cedros. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories thumb|left|230px|La Stretch en GTA: VCS. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, el formato de la Stretch sera igual que su antecesor, el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. A diferencia del GTA: VC, en este juego estará disponible en varios colores: gris oscuro, gris claro y blanco. Los gráficos de la Stretch en GTA: VCS son más notorios y mejores, superando a la Limusina de GTA: VC. Del mismo modo que GTA: VC, la Stretch no se le encontrará transitando por la calle, sino, estacionado en algunos lugares de la ciudad. Es uno de los vehículos requeridos de la tercera lista del depósito de incautaciones. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City En la cuarta generación y dejando atrás a las anteriores generaciones, los gráficos son más realistas y mejores. El automóvil sufre unos cuantos detalles, como por ejemplo; aparecerá nuevamente la ventanilla del techo, en la parte trasera vendrá con el adorno como se había visto en GTA: VC y GTA: VCS. Además, se le agregará unos cuantos detalles nuevos, por ejemplo: las luces luminosas al lado de las ventanillas de los pasajeros y en el interior; habrá un pequeño bar, acompañado de dos televisores. Esta basada en el Admiral del mismo juego. Posee una gran variedad de colores, tales como el gris claro, gris oscuro, gris porcelana, blanco, negro y negro brillante. Suele andar por los lugares lujosos de Algonquin, en Middle Park, Lancaster, y ocasionalmente en Triangle Club, Cruce Estrella y en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Stretch detrás GTA IV.png|Parte trasera de la Stretch. Interior_de_la_stretch_GTA4.jpg|Interior de la limusina. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, su diseño es igual a la del GTA IV, cambiando solo en la salida de la ventanilla del tejado y el adorno trasero. En esta ocasión, tanto la velocidad como la aceleración, son lentas; pero es recompensando por su buena durabilidad. En la carrocería, estará disponible de varios colores: blanco, negro, gris, rojo, azul y verde. Se le puede ubicar circulando por Algonquin, estacionado en el ático de Hsin Jaoming o comprarlo al vendedor de coches, en BOABO. Stretch CW.PNG|Una ''Limo en GTA: CW. Limo_gtacw.png|Una Limo (PSP). Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega la Stretch se trata de un Washington modificado, adoptando su similitud con la Stretch de GTA III, conserva las prestaciones de la versión de GTA IV. Se la puede encontrar en el Hangar de Michael De Santa, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Santos (V). Archivo:StretchGTAVFrente.jpg|Stretch de GTA V. Archivo:StretchGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Stretch. Variantes Grand Theft Auto 2 En Grand Theft Auto 2, existen dos versiones de la Stretch. La primera, es la Limusina Sport, el cual se le podrá encontrar de diferentes colores. Su ubicación es en el Distrito Residencial y es una versión alargada del Jugular XK. La segunda se trata del Dementia Limousine. Consiste en la versión alargada del Dementia, al igual que la Limusina Sport. Se le puede ubicar de diferentes colores, ya sea marrón, rojo, etc. Suele ser visto transitando en el Distrito Central, luego de pasar la misión ¡A por Isetta! de los Piraos. SportslimousineGTA2.png|La Limusina Sport. DementialimousineGTA2.png|La Dementia Limousine. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|160px|La limusina Love Fist en GTA: VC. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, existe una variedad de la Stretch, la Love Fist. Es el vehículo de la banda de rock, los Love Fist. Su esquema es similar a la de GTA: VC, modificando solo un poco en la longitud. Otra característica del coche, es que su color siempre será el de rojo carmesí y en la parte del capo, lleva expuesto un carburador. Su velocidad es más rápida y su motor se oirá a la de un auto deportivo. En el interior, los asientos son de color rojo. Las ventanillas de la parte trasera, son oscuras mientras que en la parte delantera, son transparentes. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|180px|La Stretch E de color negro. En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, se encuentra una versión diferente del Stretch, el cual es la Stretch E. Es la modificación luminosa del Schafter. Su longitud es corta y en tamaño, tiene cierto parecido a la Cognoscenti. Como en la mayoría de las limusinas, éste permanece con la ventanilla en el techo. El automóvil es menos lujoso, debido que carece de las luces en los lados exteriores de las puertas y de los dos asientos, tanto izquierdo como derecho en la parte trasera. Es fabricado por la empresa Benefactor. Betas Grand Theft Auto 2 Stretch Limusina La Stretch Limusina anteriormente, iba a poseer el capó más largo. También, los faros delanteros iban a ser más corto. Dementia Limousine La Dementia Limousine sufrió unos cuantas modificaciones antes de salir a la venta el GTA 2. Primero, sus luces faroles iba a ser uno en vez de dos, sus ventanillas iban a ser más grandes y por último, iba a poseer una ventanilla en el techo. Stretch2Beta.png|Versión beta de la Stretch Limusina. DementiaLimousineBeta.png|Versión beta del Dementia Limousine, en realidad, seria un Wolswagen Sambabus, con mas asientos. Grand Theft Auto III Stretch En este juego, la Stretch tuvo una versión beta. Al principio del juego, el automóvil no era tan realista, al igual que la mayoría del juego. Ya a finales de la finalización del GTA III, el automóvil iba a estar disponible en dos colores: un color en los lados laterales de la limusina y en el centro, otro color. StretchBeta2.png|Imagen de la Stretch en los inicios de la creación del juego. Beta stretch.jpg|El vehículo dividido en negro y azul. Grand Theft Auto Advance Stretch thumb|180px|Stretch en su versión beta. El automóvil iba a sufrir unas cuantas variaciones antes del lanzamiento del juego. Una de ellas, consistía en el estiramiento de la limusina, el cual no iba a ser tan larga como se ve en el final. Lo segundo, el adorno no iba a ser el de una V'' volteada y por último, la parte de sus luces delanteros, iba a estar de color blanco. Personajes que poseen uno Grand Theft Auto 2 *Flambo Cortez *Billy Bob Bean ''(luego pasa a manos de Red Valdez) Grand Theft Auto III *Salvatore Leone Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Avery Carrington *Candy Suxxx *Ricardo Díaz (luego pasa a manos de Tommy Vercetti) *Sonny Forelli *Love Fist Grand Theft Auto Advance *Cisco *Yuka Kasen Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Jizzy B. *Predicador Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Jane Hopper *Toshiko Kasen *Donald Love *Black Lightman Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Phil Collins Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Hsin Jaoming *Guy Imágenes Stretch-blindado.png|Stretch blindada de Cortez. Limusinaroja.png|Stretch de Billy Bob Bean. Black Stretch.png|Stretch de Salvatore Leone. Sretch negra.PNG|Limusina de Avery Carrington. Stretch Gold.PNG|El Stretch dorado de Candy Suxxx. Stretch-GTASA-black.jpg|El Stretch negro de Jizzy B.. Stretch-GTASA-white&black.jpg|El Stretch blanco y negro del predicador. Localizaciones Grand Theft Auto *Transitando por Liberty City, San Andreas y Vice City. Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Cualquier parte de London. Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 *Cualquier parte de London. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Transitando por el Distrito Residencial. *Transitando por el Distrito Central. Grand Theft Auto III *Circulando por el parque de Belleville. *Circulando por Newport. *Circulando por Torrington *Andando por Bosque de Cedros. *Transitando por Cala de la Cúspide. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Estacionado en la mansión de Starfish Island. Grand Theft Auto Advance *Transitando por Saint Mark's. *Andando por el parque de Belleville. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Circulando por Vinewood, Mulholland y Temple. *Transitando por Calton Heights. *Transitando por The Strip. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Transitando por el parque de Belleville. *Circulando por Newport. *Andando por Torrington *Circulando por Bosque de Cedros. *Transitando por Cala de la Cúspide. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Estacionado en el Hotel de Ocean Beach. *Al norte del hospital de Vice Point. *Puede ser comprado en Sunshine Autos por $3.000. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City *Circulando por Middle Park. *Transitando por Lancaster. *Circulando por el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. *Andando por Algonquin. *Transitando Cruce Estrella. *Circulando por Triangle Club. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Transitando por Algonquin. *Estacionado en el ático de Hsin Jaoming. *Comprarlo al vendedor de coches, en BOABO. Grand Theft Auto V *En un hangar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Santos; en colores blanco y negro. *En frente de Tequi-La-La. *Mediante la introducción de un truco: **Para Xbox 360: RT, D-Pad Derecho, LT, D-Pad Izquierdo, D-Pad Izquierdo, RB, LB, B, D-Pad Derecho. **Para PlayStation 3: R2, Derecha, L2, Izquierda, Izquierda, R1, L1, Círculo, Derecha. Artworks GetStretch-GTALCS-artwork.jpg|Artwork de varias Stretch en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Get_Stretch.jpg|Otro artwork de la limusina en el mini juego del Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto 2 *¡Pistoleros a sueldo! *¡La vieja escuela! Grand Theft Auto III *Salvatore ha convocado una reunión *carabina Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *La fiesta *Hierro número cuatro *Demoledor *Dos leves impactos *La foto policial de Marta *Asesino psicópata *Gira publicitaria *Mantén cerca a tus amigos... Grand Theft Auto Advance *Salir de clase *Señuelo desas. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Jizzy *Mike Toreno *Ice Cold Killa Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Rollercoaster Ride *Search and Rescue *Love & Bullets *False Idols *A Date with Death Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *"Kill Phil" *Kill Phil: Part 2 Grand Theft Auto IV *Taken Out Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Porn-Voyage Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Frosting on the Cake Grand Theft Auto V *Cataclismo Curiosidades *La palabra Stretch traducida al español significa estirar. *En GTA: VC aparece bajo el nombre de Limusina, lo cual puede ser confuso en caso de conocer su nombre en otras entregas al momento de realizar las misiones de Sunshine Autos. *La Stretch de GTA III y GTA: Liberty City Stories, es similar al Washington de GTA IV *En el interior de la Stretch en GTA IV, habrá dos pantallas de televisión, el cual presentará la imagen de una Dinghy y la otra, la de un Sultan RS. *Este vehículo tiene una o dos variantes de color único en todos los juegos de la tercera generación. *El Stretch, junto con el Cheetah, el Schafter, el Rhino y el Infernus son los únicos que poseen artworks. *En GTA: Vice City la Stretch parece un vehículo normal pero cortado y puesto la parte de otro vehículo, apreciándose un poco el corte (las dos ventanas centrales). *En Grand Theft Auto V, aunque es un Washington modificado seguirá estando fabricado por Dundreary en vez de por Albany. }} en:Stretch de:Stretch-Limo Categoría:Limusinas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Medalla de plata Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V